


The Mix of Red and Blue is Purple

by Kittykat23114



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Allura comes around to being nice, Allura is mean, Angst, But she's an asshole for a bit, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra kid, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Racism, Slow Burn, Team as Family, klance as parents?, more likely than you think, slight racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: The team finds an orphaned galran toddler in the wreckage of a planet, they decided to bring the kid with them. So know they have to manage a kid as well as saving the universe, as well as some team bonding.----------This is set directly after the blade of marmora episode. So Allura is being a little shit about Keith being Galran. But she eventually get's over it with the kid's help :)





	1. Planet on Fire

Lance looked around the planet they just landed on, his eyes searching the wreckage for survivors. Most of the building were on fire or is nothing but rumble. The others were in different parts of the village, also searching for any of the aliens. Lance looked over to his right, noticing that Keith was a little bit away. Lance sighed softly, turning back to look in front of him as he kept walking forward.

Keith had been hanging around Lance more and more ever since the team found out he was-at least-partly Galran. So far Lance and Shiro were the only ones to treat Keith no differently. That doesn't mean the others were being rude about it, they were just a little wary. Hunk, bless him, had attempted to show he didn't care through jokes, but it seemed to make Keith more on edge than better.

Pidge kinda of seemed to ignore it, but were a bit on the wary side with him. Lance has literally has seen her flinch whenever Keith got angry. Which he doubt helped Keith feel better about himself. Coran, who was honestly dealing with this better than he expected, still treated Keith the same, although he would get overly worried about the boy. So if anything, Coran was just too worried over anything else.

And then Allura....

Well, to put it simply, she was being a bit of a bitch to Keith. She would ignore his input, glare at him whenever he spoke about something, and overall was just giving him the cold shoulder. If Keith was paired with someone for a mission, she wouldn't thank him. Which was really grating on Lance's nerves, especially since he used to be treated differently for being Cuban back on Earth.

So yeah, Lance wasn't very happy with Allura right now.

Lance snapped his head to his left, being pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of a crying child. He glanced over at Keith when he saw him running over, no doubt hearing the cries as well. Lance nodded at Keith before walking over to the ruble of a house, moving some of the planks. He heard Keith tell the team that they found someone, still moving fallen planks from around the sound of the crying. Lance sucked in a breath when he noticed that the sound was coming from beneath what looked like a female of the native alien race. The skin was a midnight blue, covered in ashes and scrapes, her legs and lower torso was crushed by pillars.

Lance frowned as he carefully moved her to get to the crying child, his eyes widening when he saw a Galran toddler. Well, half-Galran toddler. The little one looked up at Lance, their eyes an aqua green color as the whites have a tint of yellow to it. Other than that, they look Galran, covered in deep purple fur with fluffy ears sitting on their head. Lance attempted to calm the toddler down, who was no older than 3 years old. He picked them up, pouncing them slightly as he walked back over to Keith. Keith stared at the toddler, who calmed a bit when he saw the raven-hair teen.

Lance rose an eyebrow when he heard Keith let out a weird noise, in which the toddler responded with a higher pitched one. "What the fuck was that?" Lance asked Keith, who shrugged.

"I don't know, it just felt right. Galran instincts maybe?" Keith said, his eyes never leaving the child's. Lance shrugged at the answer, sighing as the others came over to them as the child stayed calm.

"Keith said you guys foun-is that a toddler?" Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow as Lance bounced the kid slightly.

"Yeah. Did you guys find anyone?" Lance asked, gently rubbing the kid's back as the others shook their heads.

"I think that kid's the only one that survived." Shiro said, sighing softly. "We should head back up to the castle." Everyone nodded, heading back to where their lions were. Lance climbed into Blue with the toddler, hushing them when they made a little whimper sounds.

"Hey, you're fine, little guy. We'll keep ya safe." Lance whispered to them as he sat down in the pilot seat, sighing when Blue started heading off towards the castle, flying off in autopilot as he kept the little kid calm.

* * *

 

Lance nearly fell over when Keith rushed over to him after Blue landed, raising an eyebrow when he began to fuss over the little kid. "Uh, Keith?" Keith snapped his head up, turning a bit pink as he jumped away from Lance.

"Sorry...." Keith muttered before gesturing for him to walk in front of him. He started heading towards the bridge, holding the toddler closer to him as Allura turned to look over at the door opened. Allura's expression turned cold as she stared at the child.

"What is that thing doing on the castle?" Allura asked, her voice void of emotion.

"Now, is that any way to talk about me, Princess?" Lance said sarcastically, chuckling slightly. She glared at him, frowning.

"I meant the galran-"

"Half-galran." Lance muttered before shrinking a bit under Allura's glare.

"-child." Shiro sighed when Allura crossed her arms.

"Allura, it-"

"She." Lance said, bouncing her a bit.

"-she is a toddler. She's practically harmless." Shiro said, raising an eyebrow. Allura had a bit of an inner dilemma before sighing.

"Fine. But Keith will be taking care of the child." Lance and Keith both made noises of protest.

"I'm not good with kids, Princess." Keith said, frowning when Allura glared at him.

"Yes, well. You're partly galran, therefore, you will know how to take care of her more. Besides, Lance is too childish to take care of a child." Hunk and Pidge let out soft gasped.

"Uh, Allura, I wouldn't say that. Lance is-" Hunk said nervously, withering slightly under Allura's glare. Lance frowned, glancing down at the kid in his arms. She looked up at him, reaching up to squish his cheeks.

"My decision is-"

"Sorry, 'Lura, but I'm taking care of Kari." Lance said, glaring at the altean. "Not that I'm saying Keith is bad with kids, he helped calm her down. But will he be able to tell the difference between the 'I need to use the restroom' cry to the 'I need food' cry? It will be more of a hassle to have someone with zero experience with kids compared to someone who grew up looking after little kids."

Allura sighed, frowning. "Fine, both you and Keith can take care of her then." Allura said, before turning to Shiro. "We have to talk to the Blade about somethings."

Lance tuned Allura out as he looked down at Kari, smiling at her as he bounced her. "Why do you do that?" Lance blinked, looking over at Keith. Who was looking at Kari, who was staring between Keith and Lance.

"Do what?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow at Keith. He gestured to Lance bouncing Kari, pouting.

"That!" Kari stared at Keith when he shouted, pouting slightly. Keith's eyes widened. "Oh no, please don't cry, I wasn't yelling at you." Keith stuttered out, letting out another grumbling noise, similar to the one he made on the planet. Kari stared at him before releasing the same noise, reaching out towards him.

"She wants you to hold her. Here." Lance smiled, helping Keith hold Kari correctly. Keith stared down at her, the look of scared shitless on his face before he continued to let out the soft grumbling noise. Lance rose an eyebrow before shrugging, sitting down in his seat. He chuckled as he noticed Keith bouncing Kari subconsciously, Lance blushed a bit before glancing at everyone else.

Coran was going over diagnostics while Allura and Shiro were talking about the Blade. Pidge and Hunk were talking about updates for the lions, and well, Keith was watching Kari. He slowly stood up, heading over to the door to see if he could sneak in some training.

"Azul!" Lance froze, glancing over at Kari. She had his arms reached towards him, pouting. Her shouting seemed to catch the others attention, the two alteans confused on what Azul meant.

"What's Azul?" Lance cringed at the butchering of his mother tongue. Pidge adjusted her glasses, opening her mouth to explain before Keith cut in.

"It means Blue in Spanish, which is Lance's native tongue." Keith explained, smiling as he turned to Lance. "It's safe to assume you talked to her in Spanish on the way back, right?" Lance nodded, sighing.

"I may have used the Spanish versions of your colors to talk about you all." Lance explained, Keith grinning as he looked down at Kari.

"What did he call me, Kari?"

"Rojo!" Kari said, reaching up and patting Keith's cheeks. Keith smirked, pointing at Pidge.

"And her?"

"Ver....Verde!" Kari shouted, clapping when Pidge giggled. Keith pointed over to Hunk.

"And the big guy?"

"Amarillo!" Hunk started gushing when Kari giggled at him, smiling. Keith snorted slightly before pointing to Shiro. Lance panicked slightly since he called Shiro a slightly different nickname.

"And old timer over there?"

"I resent that nickname, please don't teach her to call me th-"

"Héroe!" Kari said, clapping. Shiro rose an eyebrow, glancing at Lance.

"Uh isn't that Spanish for h-"

"Hey, pequeño, who's that?" Lance interrupted Shiro, pointing at Coran.

"Bigote." Keith started laughing.

"D-Did...did you really call Coran mustache in Spanish?" Keith said in-between laughs. Lance puffed his cheeks out, pouting.

"It covers half his face!" Keith started laughing harder, letting out a few snorts. Lance rolled his eyes before pointing to Allura.

"Alright, pequeño. Who's that?" Pidge groaned slightly.

"You probably called her some sort of endearment i-" Pidge started before Kari interrupted her.

"Princesa Rosa!" Kari said excitedly, smiling at Allura. Allura frowned, crossing her arms. Lance saw Kari deflate when she noticed Allura didn't enjoy her Spanish nickname. Lance looked at Keith and gestured to the door with his head. Keith nodded, walking out the room, Lance turning to follow him.

"By the way, Allura. Princesa Rosa means Pink Princess." Lance said before following Keith off the bridge.


	2. Toddler Talk

Lance sighed softly as the bridge doors closed behind him, frowning when he noticed Kari crying with a very distressed Keith. Lance walking over to them, attempting to get Kari's attention by cooing. Kari looked up at him, making grabby hands. Lance took her out of Keith's arms, humming softly to try and calm her down.

Keith watched as Kari calmed down a bit before he walked over to them, making the rumbling noise in the back of his throat again. Lance watched curiously as Kari made the same noise a bit higher pitched before it clicked.

"Oh Dios mío, you guys are purring and making trilling noises each other." Lance said, smiling. Keith rose an eyebrow, temporarily stopping the noise until Kari whined, starting the noise again to calm her.

"What are you talking about, Lance?" Keith asked, his voice slightly altered by rumbling deep in his chest.

"Well, cats tend to purr and trill at other cats or kittens in distress. Apparently, Galra must have the same mentality, because you're doing the same thing." Lance explained, bouncing Kari slightly. Kari reached up, patting Lance's chin. Lance chuckled, ruffling the hair on her head. Keith tilted his head, watching Kari curiously.

Kari turned to look at Keith, pouting when she made grabby hands at him. "Rojo!" Kari said, squirming in Lance's arms. Lance chuckled again, looking over at him.

"She wants you to hold her again, apparently." Lance said, handing her over to Keith. Keith stared down at her, smiling softly when she giggled. All three of them froze when her stomach let out a noise.

"Well, someone's hungry." Lance chuckled softly, walking with Keith to the kitchen. Keith patted and rubbed her back as they walked, purring softly when she purred back. Lance smiled softly as they walked into the kitchen, turning to stand in front of them.

"Okay let's see if she has teeth or not." He said, gently opening Kari's mouth and gently running his finger around her mouth. He nodded, humming as he turned to the cabinets.

"Yep. Most of them are pretty similar to human teeth, but I think her canines are sharper." He said as he rummaged through the cabinets as he looked for something she could eat.

Keith frowned a bit, running his tongue along his teeth to see if he had sharp canines like Kari does. He winced when he stabbed his tongue with a canine on accident, let out a noise from it.

Lance looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "You okay, back there?" He asked, smirking as he pulled a bowl down and started putting food goo in it.

Keith pouted, bouncing Kari as he looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine, Lance." He muttered, blinking when Kari tried to grab his hair. Keith moved her hand with his own, his eyebrows furrowing. Lance turned around when he heard a squeal and a yelp, covering a laugh with a hand when he saw Kari holding a piece of Keith's dark hair.

Keith winced as Kari tugged his hair again, looking at Lance when he chuckled. "Having a little trouble?" He said softly, chuckling softly as he walked over and pulled Kari's hand out of Keith hair. "Now, now Kari. You can't tug on Keith's hair like that, it hurts him." Kari pouted a bit before wrapping her arms around Keith's neck as a hug.

"Sowy, Keff." She said, nuzzling his shoulder. Keith smiled softly, rubbing her back gently.

"It's okay, Kari." He said, looking back up at Lance, who was sitting at the table already. Keith sat down, setting Kari down in his lab so they could feed her.

Kari opened her mouth as Lance guided the spoon to her mouth and fed her some food, smiling softly as she clapped and giggled. He looked up at Keith briefly, who was smiling softly at Kari. Lance chuckled, continuing to feed Kari as she soon finished the bowl.

Keith looked at Lance, tilting his head in curiosity. “So…..what now?” Keith asked, rubbing Kari’s back gently.

Lance hummed in thought, standing up to wash the dish and dry it off. “We should see if there is any toddler stuff around here, as well as a place for her to sleep.”

Keith nodded. “Okay….The storage room then?” He asked softly, raising an eyebrow. Lance nodded, leading Keith to the storage room Coran had shown the team during a tour of the castle one day. Lance looked around, humming softly.

“We could use some of Allura’s old stuff.” Lance said, looking at the crib he found in a corner after moving some boxes. Keith nodded in agreement, shifting Kari a bit in his arms

“Okay….who’s room is she gonna sleep in?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. Lance hummed, rubbing his chin in thought as he stared at the crib.

“We...we might have to end up sharing a room. She might feel comfortable with you in the room with her since you two have a weird galra paternal thing going on, but I doubt you know what to do when she starts crying in the middle of the night.” Lance said softly, sighing as he rubbed his nose a bit in tiredness.

Keith nodded, a blush barely forming on his face at the thought of them sharing a room. Luckily, Lance was facing away from him at the time being. “Does….that mean we might have to share a bed?” Keith asked softly, biting his bottom lip after saying it because obviously their not going to you stupid piece of sh-

“We might have to….if you’re comfortable with it. It would probably be a thing until Kari can sleep in her own room.” Lance said, finally turning to face him. Keith gave him a confused look.

“You’re not weirded out about having to share a room with me? I’m half galra, so wouldn’t you be scared?” Keith asked timidly, blinking a bit. Lance chuckled, smiling at him.

“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed this yet Mullet, but I’m the only one not bothered by the whole half galra thing.” He said, smiling wider at him. Keith sighed softly, rubbing Kari’s back when she made a noise.

Lance noticed that he probably shouldn’t have mentioned that. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that cause now you’re upset.” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith shook his head, sighing.

“No, no...You’re right….you’re the only one that treats me the same before we found out I was half-galra.” Keith muttered.

Lance sighed. “I mean, it’s not like you just turned Galra. You were always half-galra. You were born half-galra, just like I was born Cuban.” Lance said, smiling.

Keith sighed. “Tell that to Allura. She’s still acting like a little sh-poop” He quickly covered his slip, looking down at Kari as she wiggled a bit. Lance huffed, nodding.

“She needs to cool her jets when it comes to you. She’s acting very unfair.” Lance grumbled, walking over to grab the crib. “Let’s go see if there’s bigger rooms than the ones we have.” He said, heading up stairs to the healing pods to ask Coran about bigger rooms. He spotted the orange haired Altean cleaning one of the pods.

“Hey, Coran. Are there any bigger bedrooms?” Lance asked, walking over him. Coran hummed, nodded.

“Yes, there are quite a few. I’ll lead you two to one.” He said, setting his cleaner down and leading the two to a bigger room than both of theirs combined. Lance blinked a bit, setting the crib down as he looked around the room

“Thanks, Coran.” Lance said, smiling as he sat on the bed. Coran nodded, smiling.

“No problem number 3 and number 4.” He said, leaving the room, to what they assume is back to cleaning the healing pods.

Keith sighed, laying Kari in the crib as he stood near it. “So how are we gonna do this? Share the bed or one of us sleeps on the floor?” He asked Lance, looking at him.

Lance hummed, shrugging. “I can sleep on the floor if need be. I don’t mind. I can also drag my mattress from my room into here and stuff.”

Keith nodded. “Okay, that works for me.” He said, stretching as Lance got up. Lance started heading to the door, smiling.

“I’m gonna go get my stuff from my room. When I get back, you can get your stuff.” He said, heading out the door to his own room. Keith smiled softly, looking at Kari when she made a noise.

“What?” He said, blushing a bit. Kari made another noise, trilling. Keith smiled, picking her up as he made the noise back at her. He walked over to the bed, laying down with Kari on his chest. Keith smiled softly at her as she fell back to sleep, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep himself as he held her close to him.

Lance came back, dragging his mattress when he saw them sleeping on the bed. Lance smiled a bit, laying his mattress down along with some of his clothes. He went over to the door to head to Keith’s room to grab his stuff, glancing back at the two Galra half breeds as they trilled at each other in their sleep with a small smile before leaving the room.


End file.
